Dragon's prey
by FammeFatale
Summary: On the 14th May Harry Potter, special agent of Interpol, arrives in London in hope of catching one of the most wanted criminals out there - Dragon. From their on it goes downwards and deciding what is right and wrong gets harder each day. But will he be the pray of the Dragon or still be able to catch him in the end? Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon scenes and Harry x Draco
1. Meetings - 14th May

**Pairing: Harry x Draco**

 **Warnings: this fanfiction contains boy x boy action and lemon scenes (you know - all the good things)**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor any characters that play a part in it (even though I like to entertain the thought that I could have done it better - or at least with much more Drarry)**

 **This fic is an expression of my deep love for Drarry and every great city on our crazy-but-still-loveable planet (If you want me to include one just ask)**

"Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."  
― Nadia Scrieva

 _London, 14th of May_

He hated London.

It was the constant noise, that ringed in your ears even if you had finally reached a somewhat silent place, the weather, which seemed able to always choose the exact form that one was not prepared for, the way you simultaneously vanished in the crowd but still felt watched by numerous unknown and unseen persons.

Some would now argue that this was just the opinion of a country boy who had never outgrown his childhood memories, but if they had that kind of subjective view they also had to life with his very own opinion that everybody who truly enjoyed life here could be nothing short of crazy.

Looking around he searched for a bench or some other place where he could rest for some moments, sort his thoughts, without standing in the way of too many tourist armed with reflex cameras. Finding nothing really to his liking he opted for the all time favourite of everybody trying to relax in the busy shopping promenade - sitting on the pavement before on of the numerous designer-stores.

Sliding down the glass plate, ignoring the pointed look one of the security men shot him, he let himself connect with the floor before the Prada-store. Feeling at least some of the anxiety that had come with his new surroundings vanish in his little cove he took the opportunity to just stare ahead for some minutes.

A buzzing noise jolted him out of his calm stupor, instantly catapulting him back into the overbearing street noises he had, more or less successfully, managed to block out till now. Cursing he fished the offending smartphone out of his pocket, unlocking it with more roughness than really needed, and, after a short debate with himself, opened the message.

 _Hi Harry,_

 _I hope you arrived safely. The hotel is already booked and paid in advance. Marylebone, Weymouth street 21. Your name is William Smith. Contact us when you are in your room - all information will be send to you then._

 _Love Hermione_

Chuckling lightly at his friend´s never ending friendly thoughtfulness even in business situations, Harry still couldn´t help but notice that Ron seemed to have given over his job to his girlfriend in an all-too obvious try of avoiding him for now. He had always know of his friend´s easy to irritate and resentful personality, but seeing that he let his personal feelings affect their job still brought fourth some disappointment. But maybe he just needed time, after all it had only been 7 weeks since it happened and instead of Harry, who had convenient reasons to leave, his best friend had to life with the effects of his choice.

Sighing the raven made his way over to the street to search for a taxi - after all he was here to do his job and not to dwell on personal problems.

-oOo-

The hotel was as ordinary as they come. Nice, clean, in a good location and, most important, _unsuspicious -_ exactly what he needed.

Sitting on his freshly made bed he took forth his iPad to check if the information Hermione promised arrived already, and even though he was already tired and not only his limbs but also his brain protested, he still felt a slight thrill at the thought of what awaited him in this city.

Working for Interpol was, without a doubt, the best decision he had ever made. Not only did it provide him with the excitement that made him stand up every morning, but it also was satisfying beyond belief - being one of the good guys, saving the day and punishing the bad ones. He was the first to admit that his image of the world was quite black and white, but having the absolute conviction that the things he did were right was something he craved deeply.

After he had completed police academy he had not been entirely sure what he should do, obviously he had always wanted to help people - otherwise he would have chosen the wrong job - but just catching some puny thieves or rescue kittens was not exactly how he imagined his life. At that point of time he had the incredible luck to meet one Hermione Granger - newest addition to the forensic scientists of Interpol.

After some convincing and many, _many_ , tests Harry had finally been accepted in the special unite GOUS - global operating unknown subjects. Most of the time the job was enjoyable enough, not only did he get to visit different cities around the globe but also managed to catch his bad guy´s more often than not, dangerous situations included. With that being said it was also clear that there existed the occasional exception - something he had to deal with this time too.

Dragon

The man was one of the, if not the, most dangerous criminals Harry ever had to deal with in his four years long career. Not the fact that he was extremely brutal or cruel made him so very interesting for Interpol - he could honestly say he had seen far worse - but that he numbered among the rare group of criminals that could not only be describe as clever but also unpredictable.

Around three years ago the police had first contacted GOUS with the request for help after encountering a man named Dragon. Not only had he managed to steal three valuable paintings - two van Gogh and one Rembrandt - but he did so after _announcing_ it before hand. It was not only a great loss for the museum but also a hard blow for the police, being publicly ridiculed and all.

Since then an endless stream of stolen pieces and deceived people had followed and even more than one murder case, all beautifully signed with Dragon´s name - and all this time he and his colleges could do nothing but watch as he succeeded again and again and again.

Six months ago his enemy had ceased to make a move and became quite - so quite some even speculated if he had quit his job - and since then Harry had been on his toes, knowing something big would happen soon, sure that this time he would be prepared, that this time it would be him to leave as the winner.

And right he had been. Three days ago the British museum had received a letter informing them that the `bloody tear` , a red diamond necklace of invaluable worth and with a beautiful, even if somewhat cheesy, story from India would soon leave their holy halls. Not even two hours later preparations for Harry´s next job had been made.

Laying down the tablet the raven tried to calm his nerves, feeling the blood thrumming through his veins overly distinct. Dragon was his personal challenge, his grandest chase and just the thought of finally catching him elated him far too much, clouding his judgment with personal feelings.

Deciding he had to cool his head a little bit he made his way out of his room. A stroll through London seemed suddenly far more tempting.

-oOo-

Some hours later he found himself in a small bookshop somewhere between his hotel and the Hyde Park, calming down in the presence of old books and an even older owner.

Letting his fingers glide over the bindings he stopped and let them linger on one of his favourites, Angels & Demons by Dan Brown. He smiled to himself as he remembered how often he had read it already, the sites of the one he owned already quite damaged with dog ears, water spots and some notices written on the margin. Ginny had often asked him how he could read something like this when he already had a adventurous life outside of books. He had always just laughed and told her it was like reading his own diary.

"Is it good?" a smooth voice behind him ended his musings.

Turning his head he could truthfully say he was speechless as he detected the one that had approached him so casually. Next to him stood a man levelling around the same height as himself, his hand also grasping a book, but this was about the only thing they had in common.

A stylish, dark blue duffle coat was thrown over a slim but athletic form, revealing a casual white shirt under an expensive looking grey sweater that reached the top of black jeans tucked into shiny black boots. Vivid and long platinum blond hair was bound into a messy bun, some loose wisps grazing the pierced ears and smooth pale complexion that was brought alive by strong grey eyes, which seemed to brighten as they focused on him.

All in all this man was about the last person he would have expected to meet in an old, dusty bookstore, and also the last person to fit so perfectly in here.

"The book I mean, Angels & Demons, is it good?" the stranger clarified, assuming that Harry just had not understood his question.

"Eh...yes, sure it´s really great" the raven answered weakly, still somewhat caught by his surprise.

"Oh that´s cool. You know after reading like every book in the history and classic department I just need something new to spend my money on" he laughed lightly, a pleasant sound, adding a little bit quieter "I thought your advice would be more valuable than mister´s 1620s over there"

The raven couldn´t help himself but join in on the laugh "Yeah I know what you mean, after I was through with the fantasy shelf I always met people who either recommended Twilight or Shakespeare"

"Hey nothing against Shakespeare!" the blond retorted in a mocking voice "but it´s great to meet a fellow sufferer..." he hesitated for a moment, his face becoming concentrated before the bright smile appeared again "god I just thought I had forgotten your name. But you didn´t tell me, right? Please say yes cause otherwise I would die of embarrassment" as an afterthought he added "I´m Draco, Draco Malfoy, by the way"

Harry took the outstretched hand the other had offered him with his last sentence, marvelling over how different Draco´s slim, long fingered hand looked against his square and calloused one.

"William Smith" he answered without wavering, some things came just naturally with his job.

"Ah, and William how is it to share a name with a third of the world´s population?"

"Well we can´t all have a name like Draco Malfoy, and you shouldn´t anger me too much Mr. Malfoy, otherwise I could debate over letting you here with Mr. 1620s as only company" he retorted, fascinated to see how small dimples appeared in the pale face as his smile got sharper.

"Well then , how do a coffee and a walk through the Hyde Park in my precious company sound as an apology?"

"Perfect" it was an instant answer, even if he had to wonder if this was not a little bit strange of a conversation between two men.

-oOo-

The Hyde Park was coloured all in golden hues, with the light just barely filtering through the red and brown leaves to catch in the slight dust hovering above the ground after being whirled up by shoes marching over the ground. In comparison to the hectic city filled with crowds, this place, where just some other strollers and the occasional squirrel disturbed their peace, came very close to a little paradise in Harry's opinion.

They had bought a coffee on the way and the steaming cup warmed his hands in a pleasant way as they walked through the streets leading to their goal. Till now they had not done much more than some small talk about their favourite books, music and the likes - which was mostly carried by Draco alone much to the raven's amusement - with some pauses of pleasant silence in between.

"And William what brings you to London?" the blond asked while studying a pair of squirrels dancing over a fallen over tree in some distance with interest.

"Who says I'm not from here?" he retorted playfully offended.

Draco´s attention shifted now to him and for a second Harry felt nearly vulnerable under the unblinking silver eyes gazing at him. "You, you tell me that".

"What?"

"I don't know it's just the way you behave. How you seem too conscious of people surrounding you or how some noises still startle you...maybe you are used to it but surly not comfortable like someone who grew up here."

His throat was dry and he had to swallow before he was comfortable enough to speak out again – something about the way the blond had observed him so thoroughly made him nervous, especially the fact that he had not taken notice of it.

"You are quite observant, eh?" he had meant for it to sound slight and joking but the strain in his voice was something all too obvious.

The thoughtful look was easily discarded for the charming smile with the dimples and with this the raven's mood instantly lightened, all overly suspicious thoughts far from his mind again – he was really becoming paranoid from his job.

Draco let one of his hands glide through his hair, dishevelling it even more in the process. "Heh... it's something like a hobby – watching people I mean. It was always interesting to watch strangers and try to grasp just a bit of their personality by observing them quietly. But it is somewhat creepy isn't it?"

"No! No, I think it is actually endearing" god had he really just said that?

"Thank you, and did I guess correctly?" the other just continued without showing if Harry's words had irritated him, like they maybe ought to.

"As if you doubted that. Yes I am a country boy, the only reason I visit this horrendous city is because of my job"

"And what job would that be?" Harry could not make out if the other was curious or just wanted to change the topic, after all he had now completely turned his back to him so he had a better view of the park.

He gave a slight shrug before he remembered that the other couldn't see it. "Nothing special, business consulting for the most part. I am here to work with some company which asked for our help."

By now more and more light broke through the leaf canopy, as the sky began to clear and the clouds vanished, one stream landing on the blonds head, letting it flash like silver just for a second, but still long enough to entirely enthral the detective.

Caught up in his fascination it took some time till he noticed the laugh coming from Draco.

"What's wrong?" deep inside he was slightly afraid that the other was laughing about him as he had noticed his starring, or noticed how generally strange he behaved in his presence – something even he himself was aware of but could not make out the reason for.

Turning around Draco stepped out of the light - his fair hair and skin covered in shadow while his eyes lightened up like a cat's strolling through the dark – still lightly chuckling to himself "Nothing, I just thought that for someone with such an ordinary name and job you are quite an extraordinary fellow"

They were standing across from each other, still an appropriate gap between, looking imploringly into each other's eyes.

"It would be a shame if things like a job or a name defined us" he watched the silver eyes before him widen just for a second before a smile once again took over, even though it lacked some honesty this time.

"And what's your job?" He didn't know why but he felt he had said something wrong, unwittingly destroyed the relaxed mood they had shared till now.

"I'm a freelance journalist"

"Oh, here for the 'bloody tear' I suppose?" And just for a second, and completely unwillingly, the thought about Dragon raced through his mind, making his gut turn and his hands shake slightly with suppressed strain.

"…..William, William are you..." looking up from the sight of his shoes, at which he had starred unconsciously till now, the worried pale face of Draco right before him. Startled he took a step back - watching the expression of his counterpart morph from worry to confusion - trying to calm down again.

In the uncomfortable atmosphere which had now arisen, the clear sound of violins broke the mutual silence. Turning around to search for the source of the music as the strings played louder and faster, soon accompanied by other instruments, he saw how Draco fumbled for something in his bag. Finding the phone he had searched for, the music was shut down with an easy motion.

"Hello?" looking at Harry he made an apologetic face, turning and mumbling something in his phone.

Some minutes later, time Harry had passed with watching the people walking by and trying not to look over at Draco, the blond came back with a rueful expression.

"It seems I have to go" that was it, no explanation, no apology.

Just about to say goodbye and letting this afternoon become a nice memory, but nothing more, his arm was ungently grabbed by a slim but surprisingly strong hand, which drew him close to his newfound companion. A sly grin etched on his face, the other arm snaked around his body until it came to a sudden stop on the small of his back, resting there feather-light and nearly not noticeable over his coat.

"Draco..." even while staring down at the blonde's face his mind was only on the appendage on him, making his head buzz and cold shivers run up his back even with the sweat starting to run. In a slow crawling move, so light it felt as if just the tips of his fingers moved step after step, it made it's path downwards.

"Pscht..." the moment felt endless now even though just seconds had passed and as Draco moved closer, the raven knew not how he would react – if he even could react or just remain in that awkward position – should the other...

As if the slow motion was suddenly turned of, letting the friends out of it's grasp, a jerky move let the hand glide down to his bottom pressing down before leaving as fast as it had come, followed by the simultaneous withdrawal of the lithe body before him.

Baffled Harry gaped at the joyful face starring back, a black phone dangling just in between them .

"Did you really think I would let you go just like that?" the raven was not sure why but he nearly loathed how calm the other sounded, while he himself could still feel his heartbeat overly distinct.

Ignorant to his companion's thoughts Draco just tipped merrily away on the stolen phone, a longer strand of his hair escaping the bun, touching the display for second before it was wiped away.

"Here" in his hand the phone was still laying untouched as Harry just starred on. Sighing in an overly dramatic fashion, the blond took it upon himself to grasp the other's hand and place it on the smartphone, fingers lingering just for a second.

"Now you have my number. If you want to call, or I and...and maybe we could do something together before we have to leave" for the first time since they met, the blond looked at least slightly affected, looking away as if in slight embarrassment.

Finally able to overcome his shock and chaotic thoughts, Harry shook his head in agreement, a shaky smile on his lips. "Yes, that would be nice"

"Well the till later Will" the bright smile was the last thing he saw before Draco turned away, his steps long and nearly catlike in their elegance. He had not even waited for a reply.

 _Will_. For the first time Harry felt a stab of guilt at hearing the nickname. He was not William Smith and in not even two days he would have to vanish, leaving Draco behind.

 **Don't let yourself be deceived by this calm chapter, it is the lull before the storm! Or maybe not who knows.**

 **I don't know why but I am slightly afraid...it's hard to describe but this is the kind of story on which I placed much hope but which also will do much shit to me I think...or maybe I am just overthinking things.**

 **Well whatever I hope you liked it, especially because London is one of my absolutely favourite cities 3**


	2. At night - 14th May

"Just because you're paranoid, don't mean they are not after you" - Nirvana

London, 14th May

Just hours before his hotel room had been nice, maybe even comfortable, somewhere he was more than happy to stay, but now, after starring at the grey ceiling for six hours straight, it felt like a prison.

Moving into an upright position again he heard the papers on his bed rustle as some fell onto the floor, adding to the already excessive mess there.

He had made is way to the hotel in a trance like state, nearly stumbling against more than one passer-by, memories of his afternoon with Draco mixing with thoughts about his case. The pleasant meeting had left a bad taste in his mouth and arriving at the hotel he had come to the conclusion, that it was a wise decision to break off the contact right now before they could form a friendship.

And being faced with an emotionally complicated situation Harry did what he always did – he immersed himself into work.

Two hours later the room was in a state of organized chaos, with piles of different origin and subjects littering the floor, bed and tables – all having to do with work, obviously. On his bed he had pilled up different blue-prints of the museum, from the showroom to the offices, the copies covered with notices over and over. The most important point at the moment was to find the loophole Dragon would use to invade the building. The security was not to be underestimated - especially now that they had such a valuable piece in their possession - and Harry had not been able to find any faults in it till now.

In his job the most important part was the ability to see things from different perspectives – thinking like a cop on one hand but like the criminal on the other – until the other's plan was within your grasp and you could prevent it with ease. It was what bugged him the most about Dragon – he could not think like him. The man again and again fell out of typical patterns he had created before hand, never stayed true to one method and it nearly seemed like a challenge to him to always find a new unconventional way to complete his missions, as if, by now, not the obtaining of the objects themselves but the way in which he did so, had become his true objective.  
The worst part was that, no matter how much better Harry became, he would always hit a brick wall sooner or later, while Dragon managed to win disgustingly easy in comparison. It was like slowly solving a puzzle, piecing it together bit by bit, just to notice at the end that the most important one was missing.

Breathing out he became more aware of his surroundings again, letting go of his spiralling thoughts to once again clear his head and fill it with clear facts. And so he also heard the faint buzz somewhere on his right for the first time.

Leaping up he hurriedly searched through the pile placed on his desk, throwing more or less valuable documents around on all sides, as if he hoped that this call contained an important information, as if, in an absurd way that only ever happened in movies, this would be the milestone of his investigations.

After he finally reached his phone it had, obviously, already stopped ringing, leaving him with nothing but a message about a missed call. Looking at the number it took him a short time to recognize it. It was the British museum.

He weighed his options. The possibility, that they only called to confirm his arrival, which he deemed unnecessary, was like 90%. The probability that Dragon had made a move before the announced date was practically zero. Still he could hear Hermione's nagging voice in his head, telling him how important a good contact with the clients was. Already resigning himself to his fate and about to make the call, the device in his hand once again vibrated strongly.

He clutched the phone in his hand, hard. This time there was no thinking necessary to see who called him, as the name in bold letters right across his onscreen told him so in seconds. It was Draco. The Draco he had sworn to ignore for the rest of his time in London.

And like always, when it came to truly important matters, his body acted before his brain did.

-oOo-

Camden at night was one thing, one of many, which Harry would have avoided like the pest under normal circumstances. The dark was pierced by the neon lights from various clubs, each with a constant stream of people coming and going, filling the streets up with people in party clothes and varying degrees of intoxication. Just minutes ago a young woman had felt obliged to vomit centimetres before his feet, leading to a hard struggle with himself if he really should follow through with his plan.

Wandering through the streets to his destination, he wondered why he was doing this for Draco. And yes he was doing this solely for Draco – that he had been able to admit through out the 20 minutes he was walking through his own personal hell. He had never been the most social person, did not like those cosy meetings with colleagues and should his friends want to spend some time with him, they had to, for better or worse, come to him and drag him out of his cave. But something about the blond captivated him in a way he had a hard time to wrap his mind around.

His flamboyant, free-spirited looks and behaviour stood in stark contrast with the good-natured but down to earth people whose presence he usually sought but still...there was something familiar about him Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. And those weren't the moments he was smiling or talking or making fun of the raven – it were the moments where he showed how thoroughly he had observed him, when his aura changed to a brooding, dark calmness.

He came to stand before a big white house with tall windows on which the name 'Jazz Café' was printed next to a man playing saxophone, the dark blue of them and the nightly sky making the white stand out even more, distracting from the rest of the street. And for a second he felt doubt once again creep into his mind, doubt that he was unfit for things like this and doubt that his association with Draco was just like deceiving him – all of this making him wish to just turn around and flee before he was noticed.

He felt the presence in his back before he saw them, turning in a fast but controlled movement perfected by countless undercover missions.

Draco stood just beneath a street light, back leaned against the pole with a cigarette resting casually between his lips. He had replaced the pristine white shirt with a black one, an equally black vest hugging his upper body down to his waist and a silver necklace trailing down his neckline to vanish under his clothes, matching the silver earrings now reflecting the artificial light shining down on his form.

Once again faced with the restraint that overcame him when faced with the blond Harry just stood there, lingering on the spot with his body and heart thrumming and demanding movement but his brain holding him back. There was no doubt that Draco had recognized him too – not with the way he looked directly at Harry, his one visible eye not hidden in shadow staring at him intently.

The strained atmosphere held on for some seconds, so distinctive Harry was sure that by this point even the random passer-by must have noticed it, letting the both of them stay alone in their little bubble of equally limited focus.

He should have not been surprised that the blond was the one to break the moment – should never have expected him to be just as uncomfortable and unable to act in such situations – by kicking off of the surface behind him to move, elegant and light-footed as was his typical way, stopping before him to let the cigarette fall unceremoniously onto the ground to grind the butt under his heel before looking up again with a small smile and a far too pleased look in his eyes.

"I didn't think you would come" he said, which probably counted as greeting.

"Well, I said I would come, didn't I?" his discomfort was far to obvious in his voice.

"I suppose" once again there was silence. Harry could not understand where the sudden uneasiness between them, something that had been completely absente at the meeting this afternoon, came from – especially now that he could catch a glimpse of the same hesitation he felt in the silver eyes before him.

Inclining his head in the direction of the club, the blond looked at him with an expectant look "Want to go in?" it was much more of a request then a question.

Stepping into the club – a single look from Draco having made them able to skip the queue and go in directly, accompanied by the jealous stares of the people still waiting outside – Harry's, by now very obvious, reluctant attitude was replaced by an unwilling fascination.

Packed with people in various states of undressed, their moving bodies illuminated by colourful neon-lights, was the lower floor the picture of a usual, even if fancy, night-club. The stage at the far end of the room was home to a band who played some old rock classic with great enthusiasm, the crowd moving at their will.

Careful to not lose his companion in the hustle, Harry watched how the blond moved with confident steps, people moving out of his way, nearly as if they felt compelled to stay away from his captivating presence. Reaching a staircase Draco led Harry, who was trailing behind - having to shove people out of his way in lack of a better method - up to the second floor. They were greeted by a politely smiling waiter nearly instantly who manoeuvred them trough various tables that occupied the bar-like ambient.

Finally seated he looked over to the blond just to see that silver eyes were already looking him over with a curious look and a small grin on his lips. "You look a bit uncomfortable. Do you not like this kind of places?" Draco asked good naturedly but added with a sly smile "or is it me who's making you so uncomfortable?"

Harry answered without really thinking, noticing by now that nothing good came out of his thought processes for the night. "I just don't like the club"

Draco looked taken aback for a second before a charming and seemingly genuine smile spread across his face. "Other people wouldn't have dared to say that after being invited by someone to come here." Still it seemed the other was strangely satisfied with Harry's answer.

"Well it's the truth. And it's not your fault I'm just" an awkward laugh "a bit too boring for places like that. They seem to suite you better" He waited a second before hesitantly adding "It's still nice to see you, I mean".

For a second Harry could not quite interpret Draco's expression but before he could add something to embarrass himself further they were interrupted by the waiter. Draco instantly took the job to place their orders – it didn't matter that Harry had not told him yet what he wanted – and choose a simple beer for Harry and a whiskey on ice for himself.

"I don't think you're boring" he resumed their talk " I actually think there are more interesting things about you than you'd like to let on" he added pointedly. "So, William Smith...tell me something interesting about yourself!"

I'm an agent for Interpol. I hunt some of the most dangerous criminals on earth. I could shoot a hole through your head out of a distance of 300m – all seemed like interesting answers but were probably not entirely appropriate. "I like to cook" A small smile came onto his face as he saw how he had caught the blond off guard. "Italian, to be exact"

"Oh well" the other answered in a slow voice "I'll have to try that one day" he winked with a partially comical, partially seductive expression. "I lived in Italy quite some time when I was young and while I honestly don't have that many fond memories of that time the food left a wonderful impression. If you tasted real Italian Pizza once every other one will taste like oily shit afterwards"

"Then why wouldn't you have fond memories?" He regretted asking the second he saw how Draco frowned before looking down into his whiskey, swirling the brown liquid around for good measure. His friends had often accused him of being overly blunt to the point of impoliteness but his nervousness around the other seemed to have killed even the last of his social skills.

"I lived there with my mother and father up until I was 13, I think. The country was beautiful but let's say being in the presence of my family could ruin every place for me." Draco didn't look at him directly but down to dancefloor, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" he muttered in the short silence afterwards.

But the blonde's head just snapped back up, perfect smile in place. "It's ok it's a quite reasonable question and I suppose everybody has some falling outs with their family here and there." The answer was so diplomatic that it assured Harry of the fact that he had hit a sensitive topic, the way Draco emphasized falling out sounded as if he wanted to spit poison right on the table.

"How about you? I suppose your relationship with your parents is a bit better"

By now Harry had already downed his second beer, something he would have never allowed himself under other circumstances, so he was somewhat surprised to still feel a lump forming in his throat, delaying his answer for a moment.

"They're dead" he cleared his throat "They died when I was still pretty young, seven to be exact, but yeah our relationship was very good."

Draco just stayed quiet, his eyes focused on Harry's face while his body leaned slightly forward, arms crossed. No "I'm so sorry", no faked empathy, just the offer that Harry could speak on if he wanted to. It felt oddly liberating.

"But I think the relationship goes on even after that, you know what I mean? How you model your life, your career, your relationships, you always think 'would they approve of what I'm doing?'. And in a way, you want to recreate the picture you have of them in your mind – the perfect, stable, loving family"

It felt weird, saying all those things to a stranger, even a nice one, especially because it was a thought he had never spoken out before. That, whatever he was doing, he was still chasing the image of his parents.

"No, I get it. Always oriented on the idea of your parents, even if it is just in your mind, sounds familiar." Draco took a sip of his drink, the first glass and still not empty. "So, William Smith is a family man. Wouldn't have thought so. You're probably pretty popular with the ladies." he pointed out with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle that made Harry laugh and lightened the mood at least somewhat.

"I wouldn't call it popular. I've had three relationships till now, all long-term. But otherwise there were no real adventures, even in my single days." He scratched his head with a sheepish smile.

"Since when are you on the market again?"

"I broke of my engagement seven weeks ago" The fact that he was admitting such private details was a clear sign of his oncoming intoxication. "But someone with your looks would have a more adventures love-live I suppose" he countered, stopping the other from asking more details on the still fresh wound.

"Oho, was that a compliment William?" As he looked into those grey eyes again he noticed for the first time how they had steadily moved closer during their conversation, their faces not very far apart by now. "But yes, I'll admit I have some flings here and there, some friends with benefits as well"

"And love?" He laughed out loud as he saw the blond choke on a sip of whiskey at his question. "Well..." The blond started after his coughing had died down "love is pretty abstract. When do I know that I love somebody? Different than friends for example. And why can't I love a person for just a second? A complete stranger, just because I feel like it. I never felt all that comfortable in 'stable' relationships, I suppose."

"How philosophical" Harry mocked.

"Okay than in the 'classical sense' I was in love once. If I was cheesy I'd call it my first love" he leaned back in his chair with a nonchalant shrug but Harry thought he noticed a certain hesitation when he went on "it didn't end well, like all first loves do."

"I'm sorry" God, he wanted to bit his tongue off to stop himself from anymore useless commentary.

But Draco just smiled a little and for a moment Harry was once again distracted by the cute dimples forming around his mouth. "You don't have to be, it's been a long time and he...he made me who I am I'd say."

Draco had also emptied his second glass by now and was laughing heartily "But we really have some unfitting topics for a first date."

Harry just kept quit. He assured himself the blond had meant it as a joke and the little voice telling him something else and pointing out how he was not completely uncomfortable with the idea, was quickly drowned by his fourth beer of the evening.

-oOo-

"Wow you were right – it's the most ordinary thing I've ever seen" Draco stated as he did a full body twirl inside Harry's hotel room.

He was not quite sure how they had ended up here together but he supposed that somewhere in their further conversation, fuelled by a good amount of liquor on both sides, he must have mentioned how completely ordinary – to the point of being ugly – his room was. And Draco, with bright eyes and his cute dimples, had insisted that he wanted to inspect the sample of everything ordinary for himself.

So here they were, the blond going up and down his room while Harry just sat on the bed, watching him while musing over the absurdness of the situation. Ripping him from his thoughts was only the object in question, moving up to him with obvious glee in his face.

But before anything could be said or done the blonds foot caught on the suitcase still laying on the floor, tripping him and making him land right on Harry, who caught him by instinct. Thrown back by the weight of the blond man he lay on his bed, Draco half on top of him, his head besides Harry's neck while the raven's hands rested on his waist.

Harry laughed awkwardly "Seems I have to tidy up next time." The blond just pushed himself up to his elbow so his head hung over Harry's, some loose strands building a curtain around their heads. Before Harry could waste another thought on the fact that those hairs gleamed nearly silver once again, the other's face dipped down and his lips connected with Harry's.

Time seemed to have stopped in this instant as his mind was occupied and torn between thousands of thoughts. Draco's lips were so soft. He wanted to push the other off of him. His hands wanted to grab more of the other, sink in his hair. He wasn't gay. But this was Draco.

Draco drew himself back before any of those thoughts could lead to an action, looking imploringly into the green eyes beneath him. As he noticed the raven's confusion he sat up, still straddling the thighs beneath him, while muttering a quite sorry. His knot had loosened up completely and his chest-length hair was framing his slightly reddened face wildly.

Another few seconds without anyone reacting and Draco stood up, grabbing his coat from the bed and made his way to the door fast.

"Wait" An odd moment long he was not sure where the word came from that made Draco stop in his tracks, before his brain could realize that he himself had said it. The blond turned around again, this time watchful. "Are you sure?"

He had never been this confused in his entire life but if there was one thing he was sure of it was the fact that he did not want the other to leave. Draco stepped before him – Harry was by now sitting on the edge of his bed – and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The gesture send a sudden wave of warmth through his body.

"I want you to be sure of this. You shouldn't do something you regret tomorrow because we're both too drunk right now" he mused lowly but something about his expression suggested that he as well could feel the weird tension in the room and was not at all ready to end it just here.

He gripped the hand on his shoulder, interlinking their fingers. "I can't promise that I won't regret it. But I know that I want it right now." For a second he felt the hand in his grip shake.

Draco chuckled, voice deep and without any humour. "That will have to be enough. But don't blame me tomorrow." Taking the chance to say any more from him Harry stood up and connected their mouths with a needy kind of hurry.

Relaxing, he was finally able to feel the soft lips under his as well as the small frissons of arousal moving through his body. Closing his eyes his lips dissolved from the other's before connecting again, resulting in small, soft pecks. Draco smiled against is lips before deepening their kiss, pressing his lips more insistently on Harry's and his body tighter against him.

He let his lips fall open as an agile tongue pressed against them. His hands finally touched the body in front of him, one gripping the slim waist to pull him against his chest even more while the other moved into his hair, ruffling the silky strand underneath his fingers.

Parting from each other they both were slightly out of breath, matching blush on their cheeks. Harry was delighted to see how the other's ears had turned lightly red as well and his eyes were swimming with arousal equalling his own.

The blonde's hands snaked around his neck, stroking the nape and the short hair there leisurely. "Will is this your first time with a man?"

Harry could only nod timidly, the unfamiliar name stealing his breath and leaving a burn in the back of his throat.

"Then it seems I'm gonna take control for tonight" Draco whispered, voice seductively low and eyes half-lidded so his lashed grazed the top of his cheeks. Catching the other off-guard he placed his hands on the broad chest before him and shoved him flat onto the bed. As the green eyes just watched him with interest the pale hands moved over his own lithe body, unbuttoning his vest and throwing it carelessly across the room.

His shirt met the same fate but not before Draco made a show out of unbuttoning it slowly, each button revealing more of the creamy skin underneath. He also did not stop from sensuously stroking his own chest while humming in pleasure. Harry felt how his mouth went dry.

After he decided that 'Will' had endured enough torture for now he climbed on top of the agent, once again straddling his lap. Not one to just be passive Harry sat up, his hands hesitantly finding their way to the other's chest. Fascinate he watched the small nipples before him harden, turning dark pink. He didn't even notice how he must have stared until Draco took his hand in his own and brought his fingers to his pert nubs, the raven flicking them out of his own accord and making the other keen while his hips jerked forward. Interesting.

Caught up in his new hobby he worked on them with his lips and hands, pulling hard and soothing them with gentle licks afterward. Draco was panting above him, fingers curled in his hair and pulling him away once he had enough of Harry's teasing. "Will..." It sounded very close to begging just with a small edge that made it clear he was not to be played with.

Throwing his raven-haired companion down on the sheets again the blond started discarding the simple sweater concealing a tanned and nicely toned upper body. He hummed appreciatively before leaning down to carefully trail kisses from the nape of Harry's neck to his bellybutton, sticking his tongue inside cheekily and following the dark trail of hair down to the top of his jeans. His hands already on the belt he looked up for a second – which looked extremely hot as Harry noted absentmindedly – his silver eyes imploring.

Harry was already at the point of no return. His cock was half-hard and straining against his pants, his breath ragged and he had barely enough common sense left to not just throw the gorgeous blond on the bed and have his way with him. "Go on" he had never heard his own voice sound this husky and strained.

With a pleased look Draco unfastened the belt, the pants following the sweatshirt. For a second, he just kneeled there, observing the bulge straining against the black boxer briefs. Tracing the outline of the now fully-hard erection with his fingers, he leaned down, mouth opening to mouth at the thickest part, leaving behind stains of saliva and pre-come and making his partner pant in desperation.

"Dra...co" he whispered but the only answer was a cheeky grin and a long, flat-tongued lick against his still clothed cock. Finally taking mercy, the blond removed his boxers, his dick instantly springing up to salute his new friend. Closing a long-fingered, pale hand around his girth he stroked him, stopping at the top to smear the pre-cum around the purple head.

"Not bad Mr. Smith" the blond mocked "I have to say you have a pretty nice cock" He looked at it again as if to measure it "Big and thick but you know..." He shot Harry a sultry glance "we still have to taste-test"

With that he leaned down, lips just closing around the tip, sucking lazily at the head, tonguing at his slit to release a new wave of pre-cum in his mouth. In Harry's opinion he looked nearly blissful like that, contently sucking on cock. Taking in more of the other's girth he started to move his mouth evenly, sucking his cheeks in hard while drawing back again.

By now Harry's hands had tangled in the platinum hair, tugging harder at the strands every time Draco took him an inch deeper again. The silver eyes looked up, just in the moment he took Harry as deep as he could, until his nose nearly connected with the others pelvis and it seemed to Harry that they looked challenging, asking him to go a step further.

His common sense having bid goodbye a long time ago he grabbed the others head in his hand - waiting a torturous moment to give the other the chance to pull away - and pushed down while moving his hips up, lodging the last centimetres of his cock down Draco's throat. It was overwhelming – the feel of the tight, wet heat around him as well as the sight of a teary-eyed, blushing Draco swallowing his erection whole.

Letting go a moment later – because he wasn't an asshole – the blond moved to sit up again, licking his obscenely swollen lips thoughtfully. "Not too bad. I'd give it a B+" he chirped, his voice rough.

"Oho and what would I have to do to receive an A?" he asked back, pretty breathless still.

"Well that...we'll find out soon" grinning Draco moved up the body stretched out before him again, having lost his pants and underwear in a moment unnoticed by Harry. Laying down flush on top their cocks rubbed together with a nice friction, eliciting a moan from the blond this time. Moving their lips together again in a surprisingly sweet, gentle kiss, Harry stroked his hands down the elegantly curved back before settling them on the pert behind, fingers digging into soft flesh.

"What are we gonna do now?" He asked, exited still but nonetheless nervous by now. Luckily the blond just chuckled lightly before moving his hand over, producing a small bottle of lube in his right palm.

"Didn't I tell you before – tonight I'm going to do the work" he answered before stealing a kiss again. This time it was messy and hot, all open mouths and tongues moving against each other, making Harry even more aroused by the second. The kiss was broken by Draco groaning loudly, his head thrown back.

Harry looked down and saw what he had missed to notice – the blond had moved onto his knees, legs spread even more and his hand moved back to his ass. He was fingering himself open, panting and keening above Harry from the pleasure of making his body ready for him. Fuck, Harry had probably never seen something this hot and was pretty sure he wouldn't forget about it very soon. Or ever.

Moving his hands back as well, his fingertips touched where Draco's fingers were spreading his hole open, his rim soft and stretched and Harry could not resist slipping one of his own fingers inside the tight heat. Whimpering the blond head fell down, eyes staring pleadingly into Harry's.

"Will, I'm ready. Please." He murmured hotly. But the raven just smirked, a second finger stretching the hole wider, while thrusting inside next to Draco's unmoving fingers. "Please what, Draco?"

One moment it seemed as if Draco was going to put up a fight but another thrust into his hole and he just let his head fall down, burying it into Harry's neck. "Please, fuck me."

The full-body shudder the words evoked surprised him but it did not hold him back from grabbing the lithe waist with both hands, making a move to turn them around. He was stopped by Draco's hands and a powerful gaze. "No. Not like that - Tonight, I'm in control"

Moving up he placed the head of Harry's cock at his entrance, keeping eye-contact as he used more pressure, the dick breaching him painfully slow until the head was completely surrounded by Draco's insides, making him whimper and tense around Harry. The blond had his eyes closed, stomach heaving while he took deep breaths to prepare to take in the rest of Harry. He looked beautiful.

Sinking down inch by inch Harry watched in fascination as his cock vanished inside the tight hole, the pleasure so strong he felt it in every cell of his body, his toes curling. When Draco was finally seated completely he waited a second for both of them to relax before he started moving, pulling out until the head was barely inside before falling down again fast, Harry's cock hitting his insides hard, the pressure overwhelming.

Building a pace Harry could just watch in utter fascination as the perfect body moved, cock weeping steadily and hole swallowing him deeper with every thrust. Gripping the slim hips, he helped Draco move, his own thrusting up rhythmically to meet him halfway, hard slapping and loud pants filling the small room by now.

Seeing how the blonds pace got more erratic he took the other's cock in his hand - far too distracted to feel in any way weird about it - jerking him in time with their movements. A strangled sound was all the warning he got as Draco shuddered around him, ass gripping his cock tightly as he streaked his stomach with beads of cum.

Not wasting a moment Harry looped his arms under the shaking thighs, scooping them up and turning the pair around so Draco's back hit the sheets. "You looked so nice while coming" he whispered, moving at a languid pace to not overstimulate the blond. "So pretty."

"You aren't half bad yourself" Draco laughed it off, long legs closing around his hips "Come on fuck me. Fuck me so hard I forget my own name" he uttered in a husky voice right next to his ear.

Not one to disappoint Harry upped his pace until the friction and heat had him moaning into the pale neck beneath, placing bite marks on the delicate skin while the blond didn't stop his litany of dirty talk, including "Fuck me", "harder", "yes" and if he heard correctly "make me your bitch" at one point.

Lodging himself inside the tight tunnel deeply one last time he came with a muffled groan inside the body beneath, collapsing in a blissful state into the open arms of Draco.

-oOo-

"I didn't notice this before" Harry stated some twenty minutes later, after they had showered together and looked somewhat more presentable. He was still ecstatic from having received the special pleasure to clean Draco, scraping the cum out of his hole with fascination as it trickled down pale thighs.

He lay next to the blond on his back while the other had turned around and snuggled into Harry's chest. The object in question was the motive covering the other's back in black ink from his right shoulder until the edge of his waist. Tracing the lines carefully he tried to make sense of the different lines and piece them into a picture.

"A dragon" he mused.

The muscles beneath his fingertips contracted for such a brief moment Harry was not sure if he had just imagined it.

"A sin from my youth" Draco insisted as he pulled away from the touch to climb the raven once again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Let's think about more pleasant things tonight."


End file.
